A vehicle remote control system is a system in which a driver can lock and unlock a door of a vehicle and start an engine of the vehicle in the outside without inserting a separate key into a key box or performing special manipulation for an operation, and a remote control device such as a smart card which is able to be easily handheld, or a key fob for wireless communication, etc. is used.
When a driver possessing the remote control device accesses the vehicle, the lock is automatically released through a low frequency (LF) communication or a radio frequency (RF) communication with the remote control device, the door may be unlocked without inserting the separate key, and the engine may be started without inserting a start key after riding in the vehicle.
In detail, a remote control system of the vehicle performs i) an LF signal transmission operation of transmitting an authentication request signal to the remote control device, and ii) an RF signal reception operation of receiving an authentication response signal from the remote control device. In this case, the remote control system of the vehicle may receive the authentication response signal from the remote control device only when the remote control device is present to be close to the vehicle due to a transmission distance limitation of the LF signal having a relatively low frequency band compared with the RF signal.
Due to a characteristic of the remote control system, recently, a hacking problem of a wireless signal of a relay of collecting the LF signal transmitted from the vehicle through an antenna, etc. present at a short distance from the vehicle and transmitting the collected LF signal to the remote control device present at a long distance from the vehicle, and allowing the remote control device to directly transmit the RF signal to the vehicle or again collecting the RF signal through the antenna, etc. and transmitting the collected RF signal to the vehicle, that is, a relay attack, is being generated.